Sonicgalaxy27
sonicgalaxy27 (born: April 29), also known as 'Disco The Hedgehog ' is a YouTuber who make sonic sprite videos like other users do on YouTube and newgrounds, as well and occasional he make gameplay videos on his channel. History Disco created his YouTube account on February 5, 2013. On the same day, he made his first YouTube video which was an entertainment sonic sprite animation, similar to the ones many other users do on the site newgrounds. He gained 100 subs 5 days before he made his first video since he had friends on YouTube and on Google Plus before YouTube. His friends is mostly Sonic fans with there Sonic fan characters on there profiles and he been getting along with them. Trivia *This YouTuber is a contributor for Wikitubia! * He has been a Sonic fan since 1998. * He loves to hangout with his friends in real life but not alot and he loves to go on Adventures. * sonicgalaxy27 username is Disco the Hedgefox and he confirmed not to reveal his actual name for unknown reasons. * Due to his height, he looks like a 17 year old. * His favorite Sonic game is Sonic Heroes. * His favorite Mario game is Super Mario Galaxy. * Disco Favorite food is pizza. * Disco doesn't like to drink wine and he doesn't want to tried it. * Disco keeps his personal life privite for unclear reasons and he prefers to keep it that way from untrusted strangers. * His favorite YouTuber is Angry Grandpa. * Disco favorite movie is the transformers movie series. *During high school, Disco has falling in love with a girl name Kaelyn Marie Epps since he met her in 2011. But later around in 2015, he confess his love for her in a text message. However, she responded to his text and she call him sweet and still wants to be friends with him and he agrees. In July 2016, he notices that Kaelyn has a boyfriend according to her facebook page relationship status. In June 2018, he confirmed that he is probably completely over his Kaelyn Epps romantically and consider her as a true friend. *Disco said that he can date a blonde hair girl who is 19, 20 and 23 only. He said he doesn't mind because he knows they are so beautiful like that and much cuter. However, he loves blue eyes girls. * Disco likes YouTube poop videos when other users edit there videos to make them with other classic nintendo games from CD-I made by Phillips, even so the company does not own the rights to those characters. * in September 2016 disco has receive 2,000 subcribers on his channel. * His first Nintendo console he has, is Super Nintendo. * Disco favorite cartoon shows are Adventure Time, Looney Tunes, Regular show, and Sonic Boom. * His Favorite Christmas movies are Christmas with the Kranks, Deck The Halls, Santa Clause, and Elf. * sonicgalaxy27 favorite candy is Nerds, and Chocolate candys. * Disco favorite Sonic character, is Sonic the Hedgehog. * He hates dimps. * Disco loves to watch the DC live action films but he is hoping that DC comics will make the Justice League film series in to 3 sequels. * He believes in krama. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Furries Category:YouTube Animators Category:American YouTubers